Dr Slump Operación: MALICIA
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Especial de navidad y segundo fanfic donde los personajes de Dr. Slump interpretan capitulos de KND Los Chicos Del Barrio. Operación: M.A.L.I.C.I.A
1. Chapter 1

Hola este fanfic crossover es un especial de navidad, quise hacer algo especial y pensé en hacer un crossover, y.. nada solo quería decirles eso, espero que lo disfruten.

Presentando a…

Taro Soramame como Numero 1

Tsukutsun Tsun como Numero 2

Arale Norimaki como Numero 3

Obotchaman como Numero 4

Akane Kimidori como Numero 5

Suppaman como el Huesos de hierva Buentiu (el líder de los Super Enanos)

Koita Ojo (uno de los superhéroes de la serie) como El misterioso Casca Nueces

Tomato (protagonista de uno de los mangas de Akira Toriyama conocido como Tomato la Chica Detective) como Angel

Ultraman como Conifero

Cobralt Blue (personaje del manga "Pink" también escrito por Akira Toriyama) como Lenny (El chico de casco de los de la otra cuadra)

Slump (personaje del manga Tomato la Chica Detective) como David (el chico alto de los de la otra cuadra)

El Dr. Mashirito Jr. (hijo del Dr. Mashirito) como Bruce (el chico rubio de los de la otra cuadra)

Anko (la niña castaña que se parece a Arale) como Ashley (la chica rubia de los de la otra cuadra)

Nonko (la amiga de Anko que se parece a Akane) como Oagie (la Niña morena de los de la otra cuadra)

El Rey Risitas como El Supervisor de taller (N/A: en esta historia consiguio empleo como uno de los enanos de Santa)

Santa Claus como Santa Claus

Sirviente del Rey Risitas como El enano vestido de azul

Chivil (el diablito) como el Enano Alegre

La Brujita como el enanito de cabello rubio

El excremento verde como El Simio Reno Sorpresa Secreta de Santa

Y .3388 como El narrador (N/A: en esta historia será narradora)

Bueno ahora a la historia

…

Esta historia con un comic el cual nos relatara la historia

Era la noche antes de navidad, y el taller de Santa se fabricaban juguetes de ultimo minuto mientras el supervisor gritaba: _Guarden Garden_

Elfos: (cantando) Los juguetes que los niños disfrutaran, si son malos nada se les daaa, plata y oro, blanco roro, (N/A: o al menos eso creo que dicen) navidad es de arcoíris para hoooooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Los enanitos estaban muy ocupados pues había mucho que hacer, trabajaban y cantaban… bueno exepto uno de ellos, el cual por cierto no era un enano si no un alienigenia, El Rey Risitas el y su ayudante habían conseguido trabajo en el taller de Santa (N/A: ¿Cómo? ¡no se!)

SRR: (acercandocele) Majestad, se supone que hay que cantar en este trabajo como todos los demás

Rey Risitas: ¡callate che! ¡yo soy el rey del universo! ¡y no pienso cantar esas boludeces! ¡ese gordo boludo me envío a supervisar! ¡y eso es lo que hago! ¡así que déjate de joder!

SRR: pero majestad solo faltan horas para que Santa reparta los regalos y se acaba la navidad, ¡necesitamos que nos ayude!

Toc toc toc

Chivil: ¡yo abro!, dara dum dum dum, dara dum dum dum (se dirige a la puerta la abre) ¡feliz navidad a todos! ¡pasa y toma un poco de… (entonces le un suero adormecedor) ponche! (cae dormido)

Entonces saltan sobre la mesa los que eran, o al menos parecían ser: Taro, Tsukutsun, Arale, obotchaman, y Akane

Uno de los enanos: ¡miren tenemos visitas! ¡hola! (saluda, pero de repente el y los otros enanos son disparados quedando dormidos)

Rey Risitas: ¡parece que la navidad llego antes para mi! ¡wwwwaaaaaaaa! (se quita el goro y lo rompe pero inmediatamente es disparado) wwwaa uuuwww (cae)

Y así otros enanos tambien fueron cedados quedando dormidos

Otro enano: ¡feliz navidad chicos! (entonces "Taro", "Tsukutsun" y "Obotchaman" les disparan quedando dormidos)

Enano: ¡uh por acaaa! ("Arale" le dispara)

Y así siguieron hasta dejar dormidos a todos los enanos, luego se dirigieron a la chimenea Akane tiro de una media que estaba colgada y el fuego se desvanecio, a lo que ellos procedieron a entrar y al llegar se encuentra con la Brujita

La Brujita: ¡oigan! ¡No tienen permiso de estar aquí!, ¡ah! ¡Y Feliz navidad a todos! (entonces es dispara) ¡oohhh! ¡aahhh! (cae)

Procedieron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta roja con el símbolo de un copo de nieve. Ahí adentro había un pasillo en donde se podía ver el trineo Santa

Santa: ¡oigan! ¿Qué creen que…? (es disparado y cae dejando en el suelo unos cascabeles)

Los chicos se acercaron a ellos y luego se miraron entre ellos…

Bueno acá comienza el intro que ya todos conocen, así que procedamos.

Cargando misión para:

Los chicos del barrio de la Aldea Pingüino

Operación:

M.A.L.I.C.I.A

Malvado

Ataque

Libera

Insospechado

Combate

Inculpando

Agentes

…..

En la Aldea Pingüino es navidad y en por los aires se ve uno de los vehículos aéreos Senbei siendo piloteado, y adentro del vehículo se estaban Arale, Taro, Tsukutsun, Akane, y Obotchaman

Obotchaman: ¡aaahh! (suspiro) ¡eso si estuvo cerca! ¡me sorprende que hayamos salido vivos de esos animales!

Arale: ¡haaayyy! ¡no fue tan mal! ¡Además es el único lugar donde hayaria mi ultimo regalo!, ¡reserve el mejor para tiii! (le muestra a Obotchaman una caja roja atada con una cinta roja)

Obotchaman: (sonrojado agarra el regalo) ¡aaahh! ¿un regalo para mi? ¡gracias Srta. Arale! ¿Qué es?

Arale: ¡pero no lo abras ahora! (toma la caja) hay que esperar hasta el intercambio de mañana en la mañana

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡si! Jaja (se rasca la nuca)

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? ¿Qué tienes?

Obotchaman: ¡ah! No nada (con inseguridad)

Arale: ¡oh! Mmm /:( ¿¡no me digas que no me compraste nada!?

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡no es eso! ¡yo!

Arale: ¿acaso no me quieres? : (

Obotchaman: ¡ah! :0 (golpea la mesa con las palmas de sus manos) ¿¡QUE DICE!? ¡YO…!

Akane: (con mirada malvada) ¡si Obotchaman! ¡apoco no te gusta Arale! Jijijiji

Obotchaman: ¡AH! (se pone colorado y nervioso) ¡yo…! ¡yoo..! ¡digo! ¿¡aaa… que se refieren!?, aaahh ¿no es Santa… el que se encarga de repartir los regalos en navidad?

Arale: ¡si!, Pero la Profesora Midori me dijo que los buenos amigos también se dan regalos, ¡así que si no compraste nada mañana solo nos veras a los demás intercambiando regalos!

Taro: ¡ah! ¡sí ¡ ¡claro! ¡claro! (rascándose la nuca) ¡yo ya sabia!

Akane: aja ¡sí! ¡aunque ya es tarde!

Arale: ¡Hoyo! ¿¡tampoco ustedes me compraron nada!?

Taro: es que… hemos tenido mucho trabajo y… ¡ahí miren nada mas! ¡ya llegamos al club! ¡abrochen sus cinturones!

El Vehículo aterriza

Arale: (saliendo del Vehículo) ¡bueno! La Profesora Midori dice que es mejor dar que recibir ¡oigan! ¡si pusieron los adornos de navidad!

Akane: yo no lo hice ¡pero el que haya sido se fue directo a lo mini malista!

El la casa había sido quitado y solo estaba el suelo de madera en su lugar

Tsukutsun: ¡hey! ¡Este árbol tiene la misma edad que el abuelo Tsun!

Taro: ¡aaawww! (en el suelo) ¿¡POR QUE!? ¿¡POR QUE CADA VEZ ALGUIEN SE LLEVA MI CLUB! ¿¡POR QUE LLES GUSTA PISOTEAR MI ORGULLO!? ¿¡QUE NO VEN QUE YO VIVO DE MI PUBLICO!?

?: ¡la peor pesadilla antes de navidad bandalo!

Al lado del Vehículo se encontraba uno de los causantes de la desaparición de su club, el tarado superhéroe Suppaman

Suppaman: ¡muy bien criminales! ¡escuchen bien lo que les digo! ¡entreguen el regalo que la niña con tiene entre sus manos! ¡entreguen el reno o preparence para conocer la ira de Suppaman!

Arale: ¡Suppamaaaannnn! (se emociona) ¡oh! Pero ssssshhhhhh, no digas nada del reno frente a Obotchaman, se supone que es sorpresa

Suppaman: ¡ustedes son criminales! ¡le robaron algo a Santa! ¡y yo el héroe Suppaman me encargare de poner justicia a la situcion! ¡llevandolos a la cárcel! ¡así que denme el regalo!

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¿quieres mi regalo?

Entonces todos se ponen en posición de ataque

Taro: ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡LO UNICO QUE TE VAMOS A DAR ES UNA PALIZA POR HABERTE ROBADO MI CLUB!

Suppaman: jajaja ¿crees que me vas a intimidar con eso? ¡esta vez no vengo solo! ¡SUPER ENANOS AL ATAQUE!

Entonces el Vehículo fue alzado y arrojado dejando ver a los miembros del equipo de Suppmanan

Taro: ¡Chicos del barrio a sus posicio…! (entonces es aplastado por Suppaman)

Suppaman: ¡admitelo bandalo! ¡no puedes el poder de Suppaman!

Entonces intenta alcanzar su arma pero Suppaman la patea entonces el le agarra la pierna y logra hacer que ambos salgan volando, luego el es lanzado por Suppaman, y comienza una pelea mano a mano donde, entonces Suppaman le da un cabezazo Taro es empujado pero da 3 vueltas carneros y agarra su pistola

Suppaman: jaja ¿crees que te saldrás con la tuya? ¡necesitas mas de esta navidad para vencerme! (saca bastones de dulce de quien sabe donde, y salta en el aire)

Suppaman el superhéroe torpe e inútil proveniente del planeta de Ecridton, es también el líder de este nuevo escuadrón navideño

Entonces con los bastones de dulces el le corta la remera a Taro

Taro: ¡haaaiii!

Entonces Suppaman salta sobre el

Akane: ¡TARO!

Entonces Akane, Tsukutsun, y Obotchaman corren asía el

Los 3: ¡al ataque!

Entoces de la nada sale Koita Ojo y salta sobre Akane

Koita Ojo: ¡dulces navidad! ¡My froilad! (entonces salta y desaparece en el aire)

Obotchaman: ¡desaparecio!

Entonces aparece por detrás y los ataca

Koita Ojo: enrealidad not my froid

Tsukutsun intenta atacarlo pero el desaparece y vuelve a aparcer sobre sus hombros

Este niño nacio estraño con super poderes, y si llegaba a morder

Entonces el le muerde a Tsukutsun

Tsukutsun: ¡aaahhh!

Arale: ¡no puedes!

Tomato: ¡si puedo!

Arale: ¡no es cierto! ¡es imposible!

Tomato: ¿en serio?

Arale: ¡quiero verte!

Tomato: ¡seguro!

Entonces la chica saca sus alas y empieza a volar

Esta jovencita es una joven detective, y fue golpeada por una bola de nieve radioactiva cuando volvia a casa después de resolver un caso, y podrían decir que no hay buenos detectives pero cuando conozcan a Tomato lo van a creer

Entonces la chica dio unas vuelas provocando que la nieve se moviera forman una enorme mano

Arale: ¡Uy uy uy! ¡realmente puedes controlar la nieve! ¡que padre!

Entonces pasa volando y se lleva el regalo

Arale: ¡oye! ¡eso no es para ti!

Mientras atrás de ella había una mano de nieve a punto de aplastarla

Obotchaman: ¡Srta. Arale cuidado! (salta y la quita del camino)

Arale: ¡Hoooyooooo!

Obotchaman: ¡aaaahhhhh!

Se deslizan hasta son agarrados del cuello de sus ropas

Ultraman: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Obotchaman: ¡sueltenos! ¡cobarde!

Aunque trato de golpearlo no le asía nada parecía tenia fuerza sobre humana

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante el legendario Ultraman con poderes increíbles como super velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana

El procedería a apretarle el cuello casí hasta aogarlos (N/A: lo cual es curiosos ya que son robots) pero entonces Arale procedio a darle un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que los soltara

Arale: ¡devuelveme el regalo de Obotchaman! (entonces lo agarra y lo lanza chocando contra Tomato quien suelta el regalo) ¡es mio! ¡es mio! ¡es mio! (pero justo cuando lo iba a atrapar aparece Koita Ojo sobre ella y lo agarra

Koita Ojo: ¡es mio froilad! Jajaja (desaparece y aparece al lado) ¿quieres esto? (Arale lo intenta golpear pero desaparece y ahora aparece a la derecha) ¿sigues tratando? (reaparece a la izquierda) ¿es esto lo que quieres? (entonces Arale lo toma del cuello) ta tai not oohh

Arale lo golpea y lo deja inconciente, pero Suppaman agarra el regalo

Suppaman: ¡muchas gracias compañero! ¡Suppaman se encargara de esto! (pero entonces Arale salta sobre el) ¡ya basta!

Arale salta sobre y empieza a apretarlo causándole dolor, pero entonces sale de encima

Arale: ¡olvidalo! ¡quedate con ese estúpido regalo!

Suppaman: ¿en serio? ¿¡es mio!? ¡BRAVO!

Arale: /:) ¡es mentira! (entonces le baja los calzonsillos)

Suppaman: ¡aaaaahhhhh! (suelta el regalo

Entonces Arale le lana su patada voladora asiendo que caiga en la nieve

Arale ¡ja! (toma el regalo) ¡muy bien! ¿alguien mas quieres tratar de quitarme este regalo?

Todos: ¡NO! No, no, no, no, no

Suppaman: (reaccionando) jimm, odio tener que hacer esto niña, pero se me esta acabando el tiempo (toca un botón y todo se empieza a nublar)

Solo una vez cada mil navidades los super enanos se ven abligados a usar su ataque mas mortal cuando no hay otra forma de que se salve la mejor época del año. Así comienza el ataque los 12 días de navidad, doce tambores (le cae a Arale doce chicos con tambores), once tuveros (le caen once tuveros), diez acróbatas (le caen diez acróbatas), nueve bailarinas (le caen nueve bailarinas) che ordeñadoras (le cae ordeñadoras con vacas), siete cisnes nadando (le cae cisnes con agua), seis gansos mansos (le cae seis gansos), cinco aros dorados (le cae cinco aros) cuatro fufus (le cae cuatro fufus), tres cornos franceses (le cae tres cornos franceses), dos palomitas (le cae dos palomitas), y un lobo en un arbol (le cae un arbol y adentro a un niño).

Arale: (apenas saliendo) hoyoyooo

Entonces Suppaman agarra el regalo

Suppaman: gracias niña, ahora si no les importa nos llevaremos el reno que se robaron para comenzar a repartir los regalos

Arale: ¿hoyo?, yo no lo robe, se lo conseguí a Obotchaman

Suppaman: ¿si? ¿y que va a hacer tu estúpido amigo con un… (desenvuelve el regalo y ve que es un) ¡excremento verde de reno!? (sale un excremento color verde)

Obotchaman: Se- Srta. Arale ¿¡me iba a regalar un excremento!? (con gota en la frente)

Akane: ¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO!, ¡aunque es mas de lo que tu le has dado!

Obotchaman: ¡Srta. Akane!,perdóneme si le hablo de esta manera, pero… ¿¡QUE LE HACE PENSAR QUE YO NO LE COMPRE NADA!?

Tomato: el excremento verde de un reno de solo se puede conseguirse en La Isla de las Maravillas en navidad

Suppaman: ¡entonces estos chicos no estuvieron en el polo norte hoy si tienen una cosa así!

Akane: ¡claro que no! ¡ESTUVIMOS EN LA MUGROSA ISLA TODO EL DIA BUSCANDO RENOS SOLAMENTE PARA ODTENER ESA PORQUERIA!

Koita Ojo: entonces si ellos no lo hicieron ¿Quién tiene el reno?

Mientras en el Polo Norte Santa se encontraba amarado ante sus secuestradores

?: (al unisono) ¡bueno Santa! (se quitan sus mascaras dejando ver que eran, Anko, Nonko, Cobralt Blue, Slump, y El Dr. Mashirito Jr.) ¿comenzamos?

Transmisión Interrumpida.


	2. Chapter 2

Presentando a:

Santa Claus como Santa Claus

Cabezón Castañeda (el profesor con cabeza grande) como Isedna Chocachon

Godzilla como El Tirano Diccionario Rex

El Director de la Escuela como El Tutor Ininteligible

Komata como El Texto Humano

Y Bank Robber (el secuestrador) como El Increible Fisico Curo Fantastico

…..

Coneccion Restablecida

Continua La Transmisión

…..

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: bueno Santa ¡comenzamos!

Santa Claus: ¡vaya! ¡vaya! ¡pero si son los de la otra cuadra de la Aldea Pingüino! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿vinieron a recoger su carbón en persona?

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡no! ¡no! Este año será diferente

Santa Claus: ¡aaahhh! ¿Entonces van a ser unos niños buenos en lugar de ser unos ¡malvados y malcriados!?

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡somos niños buenos! ¡mucho mejor que cualquier mocoso del mundo! ¡y este año vamos a provarlo recibiendo todos los regalos! ¡mientras que los demás reciben solo carbón! ¡y lo único que tenemos que hacer es usar tu reno para lograrlo! (sacan unos cascabeles)

Santa Claus: Jojojojo ¡ni lo intenten niñitos! ¡ese reno solo me obedece a mi! ¡si lo tocan les ara estallar el cerebro como castaña!

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡que tan difícil puede ser! (se suben al trineo) ja jaa ja

Santa Claus: (se logra parar) ¡dije que no lo hagan! ¡no tienen idea de la vuelta con la que se enfrentan!

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡mientras tenga vuelta (le agarran la barba)… estamos felices! (lo empujan al vacio)

Santa Claus: ¡aaaaaahhhhhh! ¡NO LO HAGAN! (cayendo)

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: bueno ¡veamos que hay bajo el árbol este año!

Entonces los cascabeles empiezan a brillar y salen chispas de estos que se elevan y chispean en todo el cuarto

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: JAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Así que pensaban que Santa seguía usando ese viejo trineo de renos ¿e amiguitos?, bueno ya que Papá Noel cada vez es mas viejo se hace de mas tecnología con el sistema Reno de entrega de regalo siverneticamente unido a todos los árboles de navidad del mundo lo único que tiene que decidir es si lo niños fueron buenos o malos y así puede enviar al instante los juguetes que se a ganado o el carbón que merece

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: bueno, decidamos quien fue bueno y quien fue malo, jaja ja jajaja jaja ja (en las pantallas se muestra como los cuadro se van poniendo negro, poniendo a ellos como los únicos niños que fueron buenos)

En cada casa del mundo los regalos de los niños eran cambiados por carbón, y las casas de Cobralt Blue, Slump, Dr. Mashirito Jr., Anko, y Nonko se llenaban de todos los regalos de los niños del mundo

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: JA JA JAAAAAAAAA

Entonces en la puerta de entrada aparecieron Arale, Taro, Akane, Tsukutsun y Obotchaman junto con Suppaman, Koita Ojo, Tomato, y Ultraman

Suppaman: ¡ahora si bandalos! ¡bajence del trineo!

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡hola chicos de la Aldea Pingüino! ¡Que! ¿¡ya quieren tomar su lección!?

Taro: ¡no necesitamos lecciones para darles sus pataditas navideñas! ¡niños engreídos!

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: ¡oooohhhhh! ¡eso no es lo que piensan los maestros!

?: ¡los maestros suplentes!

Entonces las puertas se sierran y todos voltean hacia atrás

Suppaman: ¿¡y quien interrumpe nuestra agradable fiesta!?

?: ¡exacto! (entonces muestra su rostro dejando que era nada mas y nada menos que Cabezón Castañeda) ¡ustedes creen que son lo mas agradable del mundo! ¡siempre esta ya viene Santa Claus! ¿¡nunca pensaron celebrar el día del maestro suplente!

Tsukutsun: ¿se celebra el día del maestro suplente?

Cabezón Castañeda: ¡lo ven! ¡exactamente a eso me refiero!, pero no importa ¡porque los niños de la Otra Cuadra de la Aldea Pingüino y yo! Cabezón Castañeda ¡representante oficial del día del maestro suplente hemos diseñado un plan ¡para eliminar la navidad! Exedto la parte en la que los de la otra cuadra de la Aldea Pingüino reciben sus regalos ¡JAJA! ¡y por lo tanto dejando el día del maestro suplente como el mas importante del año!

Arale: ¡Hoyo! ¿y el día de la marmota!

Obotchaman: ¿o el 4 de agosto? ¡es un día muy importante!

Tomato: ¡me encanta el día de la bandera!

Cabezón Castañeda: ¡YA BASTA! ¡ESTA CLASE SE A TERMINADO!

Entonces aparecen 4 siluetas mas que rápidamente se lanzan a atacarlos

Yo: No crean que Santa es el único con fuerzas super poderosas, les presento a Los 4 Fabulosos!

Entonces Ultraman se pone a luchar contra uno de los monstruos pero este lo empuja con su cola

Yo: Comenzando con el poderoso Godzilla

Continuan luchan pero el no era rival para Godzilla

Yo: ¡y el Director de la escuela!

El no hacia mas que dar sermones que aturdían y volvían loco Koito Ojo

Yo: ¡Y no olviden a Komata!

El se lanzo persiguiendo a Tomato, ella trato de dispararle con su pistola de laser pero no parecía hacerle nada

Yo: ¡y por ultimo aunque no tan poderoso El Secuestrador y Asesino Bank Robber!

El lo único que tenia que hacer era dispararle balas a Suppaman y lo ponía a temblar

Suppaman: ¡aaaaaahhhhhh... ¡

Akane: ¿¡Qué se podía esperar de un perdedor como Suppaman!?

Suppaman: ¡OIGAN NIÑOS NO DIGAN ESOS! ¿¡POR QUE O MEJOR HACEN ALGO UTIL Y SE ENCARGAN DE LOS DE LA OTRA CUADRA DE LA ALDEA PINGÜINO HANTES DE QUE SE ACABE LA NAVIDAD!?

Taro: ¿y como vamos a entrar? ¡la puerta esta asegurada!

Suppaman: ¡PUES ENTREN POR LA CHIMENEA BOBOS! (lo toma de la remera y lo avienta) ¡A TRABAJAR!

Allá adentro

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: JAAAA JAA JA JAAAA

Los regalos seguían desapareciendo cada vez mas y mas en las casas de los niños dejando carbón en su lugar, mientras que las casas de Cobralt Blue, Slump, Dr. Mashirito Jr., Anko, y Nonko seguían llenándose de regalos

Entonces desde arriba del techo salieron Arale, Taro, Akane, Tsukutsun, y Obotchaman

Taro: ¡POR ULTMA VEZ! ¿¡SE VAN SALIR DE AQUÍ O…!?

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

CB/S/DMJ/A/N: (sus caras están verdes y algo arrugadas) ¡ayudennos! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENNNOS!

Allí a afuera, Komata, El Director de la Escuela, Godzilla, y Bank Robber ya habían caídos

Suppaman: ¡ESCUCHE CRIMINAL! ¡ESTO YA SE TERMINO! ¡HABRA YA ESA PUERTA! ¡SI NO QUIERE RECIBIR UNA PALIZA POR PARTE DE SUPPAMAN!

Cabezón Castañeda: ¡mo-mo-mocos! ¡alejence de mi! ¡ no hagan que llame a los vengadores del día de los cerezos!

Entonces la puerta se abren

Cabezón Castañeda: ¡pero ¿Qué?!

Entonces de hay salen Cobralt Blue, Slump, Dr. Mashirito Jr., Anko, y Nonko, y Taro, Akane, Tsukutsun, y Obotchaman

Tsukutsun: bueno ¡hay niños que van recibir regalo este año!

Obotchaman: =S (le susurra) Joven Tsukutsun podría no decir eso frente a la Srta. Arale

Tsukutsun: ¡oh! Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Arale?

Arale aun se encontraba adentro mientras apreciaba lo que era el trineo de Santa

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¡este trineo lleva regalos a todos lo niños del mundo! ¡YOJOJOIII! (se sube en el) ¡imaginen! ¡podría llevar mas regalos a mis amigos! ¡SIIIIIII! ¡MAS Y MAS REGALOS! (agarra los cascabeles) ¡hasta regalos para… MIII! (entonces las chispas vuelven a surgir hacia el sistema,encendiéndose otra vez) todos siempre dicen: _¡oh olvide comprar algo para Arale!_ O _¡estuve combatiendo unos monstruos! ¡o trabajando en inventos!_ ¡o cualquier otra escusa! ¡PUES MERESCO ALGO POR SER LA UNICA QUE PIENSA EN LOS DEMAS! ¡LO MERESCO TODOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Entonces en las pantallas los cuadros volvieron a volverse negros poniendo a Arale como única niña buena

Arale: ¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (empieza a elevarse)

Atrás afuera del cuarto

Obotchaman: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SRTA. ARALE!, ¡HAY QUE SALVARLA!

?: ¿hay algún problema hijo?

Todos: (voltean y ven que es) ¡Santa!

Cabezón Castañeda: (amarado junto con Godzilla, El Director de la Escuela, Bank Robber, y Cobralt Blue, Slump, Dr. Mashirito Jr., Anko, y Nonko) lven ¡eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero!

Santa Claus: ¡solo hay una forma de salvar a tu amiga Obotchaman! (entonces usa sus fuerzas para quitar la puerta) ¡y tu eres el único que puede hacerlo!

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¿yo?

Santa Claus: ¡sabes que hacer ahora! ¡entra! ¡ya!

Obotchaman:… ¡uh! ¿esta seguro que no hay otra forma de hacerlo?

Santa Claus: ¿crees que te enviaría allá si hubiera otra forma niño?

Akane: ¡ve! ¡AHORA! (lo empuja hacia adentro)

Obotchaman: (se acerca hacia el trineo) ¡Srta. Arale!, ¡Srta. Arale!... ¡uh!

Arale: (voltea dejando ver que su cara estaba verde y algo arrugada) ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Obotchaman: ¡aaahh! (tropieza cayendo hacia atrás) ¡ah! ¡uh! (entonces saca un odsequio) ¡Feliz Navidad… Srta. Arale!

Arale: ¡TUUU… ¿ENVERDAD ME COMPRASTE UN REGALO OBOTCHAMAN!?

Obotchaman: quería darle la sorpresa en navidad… pero… no sabia si a usted le gustaría

Arale: ¡TUUU… ¿ME COMPRASTE SOLO ESTA ROBOT VITAMINA A?! (sostiene un tanque con robot vitamina A adentro y sus ojos se vuelven rojos)

Obotchaman: escuche al Cientico Senbei diciendo que usted andaba necesitando mas robot vitamina A porque ya casi se les acaba, así ayer fue hasta Metrópolis donde podría conseguir la robot vitamina que usted necesitaba

Arale: ¡ESTE ES EL MAAAASSSSS… tierno regalo que me has dado! (suelta los cascabeles volviendo a la normalidad y procede a ir a abrazar a Obotchaman) ¡también es el mas raro regalo que me has dado! ¡pero que te diga! ¡jajaja! (lo abraza mas fuerte)

Santa Claus: ¡ustedes dos! ¡vayanse a su árbol! ¡tengo 5 minutos para entregarles sus regalos a los niños buenos del mundo antes de que la navidad termine! ¡y creo que creran volver a su casa a tiempo para abrir los suyos! ¡si es que reciben algo este año!

Akane: ¡hay!

Tsukutsun: ¡pero que dices!

Taro: ¡ese Santa es un tiro! ¡adiós!

Los 3 se van

Obotchaman: muchas gracias por todo Sr. Santa (le hace una reverencia y luego se va)

Arale: uh, Santa, Hoyoyo, yo lo… siento

Santa Claus: (se arrodilla) lo se Arale, lo se (acerca su mano a la robot vitamina)

Arale: Hoyo (le da una palmada en mano) ¡Santa esto es para robots!

Santa Claus: jojojo, lo se, solo bromeaba

Suppaman: por lo de la confusión, supongo que lo lamento

Taro: no hay cuidado, ¿pero que paso con nuestro club?

Suppaman: ¿eso?, bueno… le dimos un buen uso

Suppaman, Koito Ojo, Tomato y Ultraman: jajajajaja

Su casa se encontraba en medio del pueblo de la Aldea

Navidad es de arcoíris, contento estoy, ambriente, sonriente, los juguetes que los niños disfrutaran, si son malos nada se les daaa…

Yo. ¿Feliz Navidad a ustedes que si creen! ¡y que tengan buenas noche!

Plata y Oro…

Fin de la Transmisión.


End file.
